Applications programs frequently come under attack by malicious parties who attempt to gain unauthorized access to source code or functionality (e.g., by reverse engineering). Such malicious parties attempt, for example, to perform a static analysis of individual functions within the application program to identify and execute a particular piece of code outside the intent of the developer. Preventing such an attack, decreasing the ease of the attack, and/or increasing the cost and time to perform the attack help to protect the rights of the developer of the application program.